Tatta Latta
thumb|278px Canción colaborativa interpretada por Chrome, Kyoko, Haru, Lambo e I-Pin Letras 'Romaji' Tatta!! Latta,Latta,Latta Latta!! Tattatta,Latta,Latta Tatta!! Lattatta,Latta,Latta Latta!! Tattatta,Latta,Latta Tatta!! Latta,Latta,Latta Latta!! Tattatta,Latta,Latta Kyomo Ashitamo TattaLatta!! Tenshi kiretanai ugokenai Sabitsui taramae ni mo susumenai Soretewa chikau denbokutachiwa Nantaka huntan yume watakusan haru Kyou omo tanoshikurikitaino TattaLatta yukai ina latta naka chin Chubaso wa kokoroe owareshanaiyo TattaLatta　tekai One to STEP rondei Tsukame yume takaki tomowo Zenbu zenbu nikata nitsugete yaru La La La … Yatta!! Latta,Latta,Latta Latta!! Yattatta,Latta,Latta Yatta!! Lattatta,Latta,Latta Latta!! Yattatta,Latta,Latta Yatta!! Latta,Latta,Latta Latta!! Yattatta,Latta,Latta Kyomo Ashitamo TattaLatta!! Kokoro nakushi taketeranai Machi dama rema nai mo hajimenai Sonna no shitemo bokutachiwa Isomatero koi moda tamini wasete Asuma haja messa shite taine YattaLatta egao de lata wata shin Ugokayume wa koko made mo hatenai e YattaLatta sokai Watsuse FLY HIGH Muneri LUCKY do HAPPY Minna minna oika seni loloyo- TattaLatta yukai ina latta naka chin Chubaso wa kokoroe owareshanaiyo TattaLatta　tekai ONE TO STEP rondei Tsukame yume takaki tomowo Zenbu zenbu nikata nitsugete yaru 'Kanji y letra en ingles' Tatta!! Latta,Latta,Latta Latta!! Tattatta,Latta,Latta Tatta!! Lattatta,Latta,Latta Latta!! Tattatta,Latta,Latta Tatta!! Latta,Latta,Latta Latta!! Tattatta,Latta,Latta Kyou mo ashita mo... TattaLatta!! 今日も明日も…TattaLatta!! Today and tomorrow too... TattaLatta!! Denchi kiretara ugokenai 電池切れたら動けない Can’t move if the battery break off Sabitsuitara mae ni mo susumenai 錆びついたら前にも進めない Can’t also advance ahead if it’s rust off Sore to wa chigaun da BOKUtachi wa それとは違うんだボクたちは That is different with us NANDA KANDA yume mo takusan aru ナンダカンダ夢もたくさんある Something or other, there are also many dreams Kyou mo tanoshiku ikitai ne 今日も楽しく行きたいね We want to live happily today too TattaLatta yukai na nakama tachi TattaLatta 愉快な仲間たち TattaLatta pleasant friends Mezasu basho wa koko de owari jyanai yo 目指す場所は　ここで終わりじゃないよ The place we aim, here is not the end TattaLatta keikai ni TattaLatta　軽快に TattaLatta it’s rhythmical WAN TSUU STEP funde ワンツー STEP踏んで One, two, STEP up Tsukame yume to ka kibou mo 掴め　夢とか希望も Catch it, the dream and hope too Zenbu zenbu mikata ni tsuketeyaru ぜんぶぜんぶ味方につけてやる Everything, everything, let’s make them friends Lalalalala... Yatta!! Latta,Latta,Latta Latta!! Yattatta,Latta,Latta Yatta!! Lattatta,Latta,Latta Latta!! Yattatta,Latta,Latta Yatta!! Latta,Latta,Latta Latta!! Yattatta,Latta,Latta Kyou mo ashita mo... TattaLatta!! 今日も明日も…TattaLatta!! Today and tomorrow too... TattaLatta!! Kokoro nakushicha katarenai 心なくしちゃ語れない Can’t talk if losing heart Tachidomareba nani mo hajimannai 立ち止まれば何も始まんない Nothing will begin if we stop Sonna no shitten no BOKUtachi wa そんなの知ってんのボクたちは Us who know all of that ICCHO MAE no koi mo tama ni wa shite イッチョマエの恋もたまにはして Ocassionaly there is piece of love Asu mo HACHAMECHA shitetai ne 明日もハチャメチャしてたいね Tomorrow too, we want to do nonsense YattaLatta egao de nakama tachi YattaLatta 笑顔で仲間たち YattaLatta smiling friends Egaku yume wa doko made mo hatenai ne 描く夢は　どこまでも果てないね The drawn dream will never end anywhere YattaLatta soukai ni YattaLatta 爽快に YattaLatta it’s refreshing WAN TSUU SURII de FLY HIGH ワンツー スリーでFLY HIGH One, two, three FLY HIGH Mune ni LUCKY to HAPPY daite 胸に LUCKYとHAPPY抱いて Hugging LUCKY and HAPPY in our heart Minna minna oikaze ni norou yo みんなみんな追い風に乗ろうよ Everyone, everyone, let’s ride on the tailwind TattaLatta yukai na nakama tachi TattaLatta 愉快な仲間たち TattaLatta pleasant friends Mezasu basho wa koko de owari jyanai yo 目指す場所は　ここで終わりじゃないよ The place we aim, here is not the end TattaLatta keikai ni TattaLatta　軽快に TattaLatta it’s rhythmical WAN TSUU STEP funde ワンツー STEP踏んで One, two, STEP up Tsukame yume to ka kibou mo 掴め　夢とか希望も Catch it, the dream and hope too Zenbu zenbu mikata ni tsuketeyaru ぜんぶぜんぶ味方につけてやる Everything, everything, let’s make them friends Lalalalala... Categoría:Character Song